Hasta la Proxima Vez
by joeriezeilany
Summary: The grounds shook as they fall apart. She was manipulated and obscured by lies and fake pretenses. While he watch how they forced and manipulated her, taking away her freedom under the guise of concern.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Including some plots and concepts in this story.

A/n: _Uhm.. Hi! This is my first story so I hope you would like it. I honestly have read so many great fanfiction stories there so I thought I would try my hand at writing one. I really love this ship, it intrigues me and excites me so I hope I did it justice. I'm still not sure what I would write next. I have trouble choosing whether to start from the beginning and tell their admittedly, complicated story or to have a major time skip and just have flashback of them reminiscing. My friend, who is helping me write this story, suggest the latter as she said it would be more interesting. I honestly don't know, so.. tell me what you think, yes? And this story would most probably have reference to other stories I've read so if you recognize some plots I really don't take credit to them as I'm influenced by whatever that story I read. I'm also not a native English speaker so, forgive me for errors. Anyway.. on with the story .. XD_

**Prologue**

It was a breezy afternoon in early June. The trees are swaying peacefully in time with the wind. She drew her cloak tighter to her body and retreated further in the shadows of the trees. She knew it was risky, as her Father is getting suspicious again, but knowing this might be the last time in a long time she will see him, she took the risk. Having sent an unsigned note the night before, she hoped he will turn up. She turns her gaze again at the dwindling mass of people congratulating each other. Almost instantly she seeks the commanding figure that is her beloved. She couldn't help but be proud of him despite knowing the darkness that lies within him. Turning back, she led herself deeper in the forest.

She heard footsteps approaching and she slowly turned towards the direction the footsteps come from. She's looking towards a young man of seventeen, barely out of school, about "6'4 tall. He's walking steadily to her; the way he carries his lean body making it seems elegant and graceful at the same time. As their eyes met, she intently look to the eyes of the man in front of her and noticed how the reflection of light makes his eyes glint. Aware of her scrutinizing him, "Is there something wrong with my face?", the young man raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and making a questioning look on his aristocratic face. Hearing this, she blushed. "No," she uttered quietly, turning away.

The young man frowned, halting his strides a mere foot away from her and said "You know this is risky," she could feel him looking at her. "Why risk it?" She could hear the edge in his voice despite him uttering it so calmly. "Why risk your freedom?"

She finally turns around and faced him. "I wanted to see you," she said softly, looking him in the eyes. "I wanted to see you before you go." She could feel the heat building up behind her eyes but she resolutely holds back. She won't cry.

He did nothing but stare at her. They remained that way for a few minutes then he broke it and took a step back then looks behind him. "You should go," he said impassively turning to look at her again.

She nodded. "I should." Then she took a step forward and closed the gap between them then embraced him trying to reign in her emotions. She doesn't want him to go. She wanted to come with him, to live her life with him, but she knows she can't do anything as she's still underage. Still, she prayed hard and wished hard that she could just leave everything behind and run away. She could feel her resolve breaking and just hold on tightly, burying her face in his robed chest in an attempt to hide away her tears.

He could sense his beloved trying hard not to cry. But as she's a Gryffindor, he knew it would be feeble. As he wraps his arms around her, he tucks her head beneath his chin. He doesn't know how long they stayed there but it was broken by the choked sob she made. Tightening his arms around her he could feel her shifting. "I love you," she whispered. He could feel the hot tears trailing down his neck as she shook and finally consented and let the dam break. He held her tightly in his arms as she cried; his carefully crafted mask crashing down as he comforted his beloved. "Shhh," he whispered in her hair. "Don't cry, it's making me second think my decision in leaving."

He felt her tilting her head, making it tucked in the crook of his neck. "Do you really need to go?" she asked, desperation and longing clearly heard in her voice. "Yes," he said, "I can't stay here, your Father already suspects something is still going on between us. I .. I don't want you getting in trouble. I can't bear it if something happens to you because of me."

He breaks the embrace and held her at arm's length. She moved to open her mouth but he silenced her with a kiss, a gentle, loving kiss. "Don't, don't say anything even a goodbye, we will meet again. I promise. I will come back for you," he said intently, gazing at her beautiful emerald eyes. Looking at her face, memorizing each feature, each line. Then he drew her in his arms one last time, holding her tight, unwilling to let her go but knowing he had to. "I promise."

She drew back and held his face, looking in his eyes. "I love you Tom Marvolo Riddle, never forget that." 'Never forget me', it was unsaid but understood. He drew her close and kissed her forehead then resting his forehead against her. "I love you too, Minerva Aislynn McGonagall. Wait for me, ok?." Then he smiled and said "When I accomplished my goals and am worthy enough, I will come back for you. Then I will marry you. Always remember this Minerva, you will always be the one who will hold my heart forever."

Then without looking back, he walked away, quickly as he feared he would not leave if he looked back at her. He didn't see her stumbling then falling down to her knees, crying, while watching him walk away. Away from her, down into the abyss of darkness she knew she would follow if she could.

_Reviews guys? _


End file.
